Indoor Living
by Films By AJ
Summary: Angie Clawson, comes to stay with her uncle Jake for a while, although it may be difficult for Razor to keep his identity a secret with his teenage niece hanging around.
1. Broken Heart

**Okay dudes, first SWAT Kat story. Because I just recently re-discovered this show! I used to watch it all the time when I was younger, and then it was cancelled so I kinda forgot about it. But me and my friend were listing off all the good cartoons we used to watch: Johnny Quest, Captain Planet, Animaniacs, Gargoyles, Dark Wing Duck, Freakazoid, Flintstones, The Jetsons, Original Pokemon, all those good shows.. and I remembered this show, but I could not figure out the name for the life of me, so after like an hour of googling 90's cartoons I found it! And then I youtubed a couple of episodes. So woohoo! All is cool.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAT Kats. If I did, I don't think I'd forget the name of the show for like 10 years.**

**"But I get carried away with every page in every magazine. The cheaper the thrill, the deeper I fill my head with blasphemy." Broken Heart by Motion City Soundtrack.**

* * *

"Sweet! I love this song!" Angie Clawson shouted in excitement.

Matt Clawson was driving his car with the top down. He truly hated the city there was too much noise and traffic everywhere and it was giving him a headache. His teenage daughter Angela did not help the headache as she cranked up the volume and began singing along with the rock music.

"I'll start this broken heart, I'll fix it up so it will work again, better than before. Then I'll star in a mystery, a tragic tale of all that's yet to come. Finger's crossed, there will be love. But I get carried away!..." Matt tuned the volume to zero and stopped Angie mid song.

"Oh come on! That's the best part of the song!" Angie argued.

"Ang, I need you to listen alright. You really need to be on your best behavior when you're there, Jake never really did know how to handle kids and he's doing me a favor by watching..." Matt started to explain but Angie cut him off.

"I got it, I got it, no pranks, no shennanigans, no crazy antics, no vandalism, no hoolaginism, and no tom foolery. I'll be an angel, now if you don't mind." Angie put that volume back up all the way and resumed her singing. "I'll express myself with ease, with confidence and character complete. With fingers crossed they'll talk to me. But I get carried away with every..." Matt silenced the radio again.

"What do you have against the chorus?" Angie asked.

"I really need you to listen to Jake when he tells you to do something, he's really doing us both a favor, you _should_ be with your brothers a your mother's house." Matt said. Angie made a face.

"I'd rather be on the streets than in the same house as that stupid she-cat." Angie said.

"Ang, do you really want to end up one of those 40 year old nut cases in therapy that blames all their problems in life on their mother?" Matt asked.

"Dad, mom **is** one of those 40 year old nut cases in therapy, only she blames all her problems in life on her kittens, especially me."Angie said.

"She blames her problems in life on everyone, I don't know why you take it so personal." Matt said.

"Blah, blah, blah, this time could be spent listening to music. And I will do so." Angie said as she turned up the music once more and began to sing along. "...so it'll never beat again. Not just for me but for anyone. But I get carried away, with every phrase and made up malady.The longer I hide behind these lies, the more I disintegrate...There's so much to say..." Matt turned off the radio for the third time.

"Dude!"

"Hey I let you get through the chorus this time. Now, I have about 200 dollars for you, it's for emergencies only. I don't want you to invite any boys over, no driving, and don't play your music too loud, try to stay away from eating too much junk and listen and obey to all the rules of their house..."

"And go to bed before 8:00, and brush my teeth twice a day, oh and stand up straight. You can be such a she-cat, you know..." Angie turned up the volume to the radio, a new slow jazz song was now playing, Angie groaned in frusturation, "Ugh! You see? Couldn't we have had this discussion during this cruddy song?"

"Really Angie, you're uncle Jake doesn't know how to deal with a teenage she-cat, I don't want you manipulating him." Matt mentioned.

"Dad, I'm gonna be staying in the city salvage, what could I possibly manipulate him into doing? Not to mention Uncle Jake can be a tad on the boring side." Angie smirked remembering the 1000 page book, he had gotten her for christmas.

"Hey you know he used to be an Enforcer," Matt reminded her.

"I think I can handle a month with my uncle, pops."

* * *

"He's moving too fast I can't get a lock on him!" Razor shouted. Dark Kats jet was faster than them and he kept swirving out of the way. The Turbo Kat was having trouble steering out of the way of buildings let alone catching up to them.

"How are they going so fast? I can't catch up!" T-Bone yelled.

"We're losing feul fast! If we don't slow down, were going down!" Razor shouted.

"Tell me something I don't know!" T-Bone yelled back as he desperately pulled the controls back sending them up higher, he groaned in frustration and hit the brakes, the Turbo Kat slowed down and Dark Kat was quickly lost from sight. T-Bone yelled out, "Just great!"

"I guess I'll make some improvements on the Turbo Kats speed. We'll get him next time pal." Razor reassured him as they turned the jet around and headed back home.

* * *

"So... where are they?" Angie asked as they stepped out of the car and got a look around. Matt looked around, there was a red car the skateboard was still partially under it and all the tools were out. It looked like the car had been abandoned pretty quickly which made him a bit nervous.

"The door's unlocked!" Angie shouted from the stairs to their house. She stepped in the house, and took a good look around. They certainly lived the life. The garbage was packed past the rim with empty milk cans and used plastic plates. The floor had some sticky substance plastered all over it, it looked like it hadn't been mopped in ages. The curtains were faded and torn revealing windows covered in mud. As she stepped her way into the living room she saw a red couch with a spring sticking out and there were wrenches and tools sprawn out all over the place.

"I've heard of work interfering with your home life, but this is just a little ridiculous. Are you sure you still don't wanna go stay with your mom?" Matt smirked.

"Dude, I'll go insane slower here." Angie said.

"How is that even possible?" Matt asked lifting a rotting apple core covered in tuna by the stem.

"Jake may be a slob, but he's my uncle and I love him." Angie said as she lifted a plate and a bug crawled out from underneath it.

"You know you're girl aren't you supposed to be closest with your mom?" Matt asked.

"I will give you 20 bucks if we can drop this conversation right now." Angie said pulling out a 20 dollar bill

"Where'd you get 20 bucks?"

"What are you a cop?"

"You worry me, my little kitten. And so does my little brother, where did he go?" Matt asked as he checked a few of the other rooms. He pulled out his phone and dialed his brothers number.

* * *

"If I can improve the engine, that will make sure that we don't burn through feul so fast, but the thrusters will need..." Razor's thinking out loud was interupted by the ringing from the dashboard in front of him. He hit the talk button and answered. "Hello?"

"Jake, Matt. I'm at your house with Angie, where are you?" Razor slapped his head in frusturation.

"That's today?! I'm... I'm in town picking up a sparkplug for this car we've been working on... and uh... I'll be back in about 2 minutes. Bye." Razor hung up quickly. "Ah crud! T-Bone, my brother and my niece are at the salvage! How are we gonna land without them seeing us?"

"I'll eject you when we're over the salvage, just get the kid out of the house for a bit so I can make a U turn and land the Turbo Kat. Hey, have you thought about how were gonna be able to fly the Turbo Kat without your niece noticing?" T-Bone asked.

"Well... uh. She's young, she'll probably want to go and explore the city, and if not, we can take some time to upgrade the Turbo Kat, maybe get some work done around the salvage too." Razor suggested.

"Yeah, having a she-cat around the house... that's gonna be weird." T-Bone said.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, she's come from a litter of 4 brothers, and she's the only girl." Razor reassured him, as they flew across the salvage.

"I guess. Ready buddy?" T-Bone asked.

"Go!" Razor said. T-Bone ejected him above the house, Razor landed on the roof and groaned when he noticed he still had his SWAT cats uniform on.

* * *

Angie was inspecting a broken picture frame, it looked like a while back Chance and Jake still had their Enforcers uniforms on, she was attempting to wipe away some of the dust with her sleeve, but there wasn't mush use. Like everything in this house it refused to clean. This was going to be a long month.

"Hey there's my favorite niece!" Jake smiled as he came out in his blue uniform and hugged her.

"Hey, dude. Where's the sparkplug?" Angie asked.

"Oh um... I dropped it off in the garage before I came in." Jake tensed.

"Hey Jake, how have you been?" Matt asked as he came in from the hallway and hugged him.

"I've been great, how are the boys?" Jake asked.

"They're giving me my grey hairs."

"Sure, you're getting old and you blame it on the sweet innocent kids." Angie smirked.

"I'm not old."

"You are the oldest brother..." Jake pointed out.

"Like you'd know, you'll always be the kitten of the family." Matt said.

"Don't you have sick people to help, pops?" Angie asked.

"Yeah I do, and I'm gonna be late for my flight. Alright, I love you." Matt kissed the top of Angie's head. "Behave."

"Bye Jake, take care of her." Matt smiled and headed out the door. The car revved up and zoomed out of the yard.

"So... wanna grab a bite?" Jake asked.

"We aren't gonna eat with your buddy Chance?" Angie asked.

"Nah, we'll bring him back something."

"I'm not really hungry."

Come on let's go, you can see the city." Jake tried rushing her out the door.

"I'd rather just get settled in." Angie said as she pushed past him.

"Alright, we'll get you settled in... after we rent a movie." Jake grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her backwards.

"Oooh! can we get HairRaiser?" Angie asked quickly.

"Whatever!" Jake yelled as he quickly shut the door.


	2. Perfect Teeth

**"Someday I fear I will be rescued from the boredom line. With lack of memory I fail to question why." - Perfect Teeth by Motion City Soundtrack.**

* * *

As Jake and Angie entered the movie store, they seperated while Angie looked for the video she wanted to watch. Jake sighed, he wasn't looking forward to lying to her for the next month. He hated to admit, but T-Bone was right, having a she-cat was going to be different. They weren't gonna be able to fly when ever they wanted, training would be difficult. And Angie didn't know anyone in the city, she'd most likely be home a lot.Well then again she was an attractive she-cat, it would only be a matter of time before she became social with the cats around the city. Once the thought processed he grimaced, would Matt want his daughter running around Mega Kat city with people she hardly knew? He shrugged as he began to dial T-Bones number, he had to tell him to land the Turbo kat before Angie came back with her choice of movie.

"Chance, I got Angie out of the house. You're safe to land buddy." Jake said in low tone, huddling his hand over his mouth and phone so no one overheard their conversation.

"Roger that, I'm turning around." Chance said.

"You need to make sure you lock down the hangar, the last thing we want is for Angie to stumble across it by accident." Jake said.

"Stumble across what by accident?" Angie approached him from behind with two movies in her hand, Jake jumped.

"What!" Jake shouted, he was startled.

"What am I going to stumble across by accident?" Angie asked.

"Stumble across... that... that the new movie... _Love Between the Cats_. It just came out, and we don't really wanna watch it." Jake tried to recover.

"Smooth." Chance chuckled on the phone.

"Shut up." Jake snapped into the phone.

"Umm... I don't do romance films. Your choice is between Rosemarys Kitten or Hair Raiser 2." She lifted both.

"Go with Rosemarys Kitten, Mia Furrow is in it." Chance said eagerly over hearing their conversation.

"Chance says, Rosemary's kitten." Jake voiced. Angie nodded.

"Good choice." Angie smiled, and then added, "Are we still gonna stop and get something to eat? What does Chance want?"

"I'm not hungry," Jake said, and then he bid goodbye to Chance and began to hang up his phone. Angie looked at him strangely, then seemed to shrug it off.

"Um... do you have a rental card?" Angie asked. Jake opened his wallet and looked through each slit, nothing.

"No." Jake looked up. Angie crossed her arms.

"Okay, what is your glitch?" she asked.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"First, you go pick up a sparkplug and come back with no sparkplug, then you say want to eat, and now your not hungry. THEN you say you want to rent a movie, and now you have no rental card, what's the deal?" Angie asked.

"There is no deal, I'm just not thinking straight." Jake explained.

"Alright fine, I have mine, now I gotta pay the rental fee on Claws the Revenge." Angie grumbled. Jake rubbed his eyes in frustration. She was already suspicious. _Already. _How on earth was he going to keep this a secret?

"Great." he mumbled then he looked up. Much to his disgust, Angie leaned on the front counter, she was playfully tossing her hair and smiling at the young cat worker behind the counter. And he was buying into it as he smiled back showing off his two rows of perfect teeth. He handed her the change and the bag with the movie in it. Jake casually passed by and tugged at her sleeve to keep her moving. She winked and waved goodbye to her male friend. "If you're gonna be staying with me, you can't do that."

"Do what?" Angie asked innocently as they made their way to the junk yard truck parked in the far corner of the lot.

"You know what." Jake said.

"No, I don't... did you mean I can't talk to people?" Angie asked.

"You were flirting with that guy." Jake snapped.

"And he gave us a free bag of popcorn." Angie held up the white bag, "and I didn't have to pay my rental fees."

"All I'm asking is that you don't bat your eyelashes and smile at boys while I'm around, I'm your uncle. I don't want to see that." Jake explained as he unlocked the truck and they both hopped in.

"Blah, blah, blah... dad was right. You are bad with teenage she-cats." Angie said as she rolled down the window and placed her arm down and watched as the wind blew back her fur.

* * *

Angie jumped out of the truck with the video bag. Chance opened up the door as the two cats approached the house. Angie flung her arms around his neck and hugged him, "Hey Chance, it's great to see you again. How have you been?"

"I've been great, how have you been doing?" Chance asked.

"Awesome. We'll watch the movie later, I gotta go get settled in. Hope you're in the mood for a _**scary**_ movie, muahaha!" Angie said in a creepy dramatic voice and then she ran in, Chance smirked at Jake. Jake hated horror movies.

"Isn't she a bundle of energy?" Chance grinned. Jake grimaced.

"I know. She's always been crazy, should have seen her when she was 4. The girl has no boundries. She just flirted with the video guy in front of me." Jake scoffed. Chance didn't help his bad mood by chuckling, Jake made a face, "It's not funny."

"Yeah it is, I don't even know how you're gonna survive a month of this." Chance grinned. Jake snorted and entered the living room. He opened up a can of milk and dank down most of it. Jake relaxed his head against the back of the couch and watched David Litterman un-interupted. He soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

Jake's head snapped up, he looked around. Some new program had came on, and when he looked out the window he could see night had fallen. How did he fall asleep for so long? He jumped to his feet and opened up the garage, Chance was on a skateboard underneath a car.

"Chance?" Jake called. Chance rolled out from underneath and smirked.

"Rise and shine buddy." Chance sang as he rolled back under with a wrench.

"How long was I out?" Jake asked.

"A couple hours," Chance answered, all Jake had to look at were his boots.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jake asked.

"Eh, it's been slow all day, nothing I can't handle, and besides you looked so cute. Fell asleep with your mouth wide open and everything." Chance peeked out and grinned at him. Jake had a feeling that having Angie around would only increase Chance teasing him.

"Shut up." Jake chucked a rag at him, so he could wipe some of the oil smeared all over his face. Jake walked out of the garage, his stomach growled and he opened the fridge. He groaned as he noticed nothing staring back at him. It was too late to go to the store. They'd have to order take out. He ran the idea past Chance, who agreed whole heartedly. Then Jake remembered, Angie was here. She had been quiet for a while. He walked down the hall to the guest room and stopped at the door. Jake knocked on the door twice. No answer. He knocked another two times, more rapidly. Should he just go in? Jake sighed and remembered all the times his parents had just burst into his room without knocking, most the times they walked in on something they were not meant to see.

"Angie?" He called. No respnse.

"I'm coming in okay?" Jake called once more. Still nothing. He sighed and opened up the door. Either expecting her to turn around and scream at him or worse, she wouldn't be there and there would be an open window blowing the curtain in that old time cliche. But Angie surprised him. She was indeed there. She laid out on her bed her back to the door, she was dressed in a big grey T-shirt and black shorts. Her fur and hair looked damp, she must have taken a shower in the time he was asleep. She was on her stomach with her feet crossed in the air, she was reading a book. He was almost ready to yell at her for not answering him, but then he noticed the white headphones in her ears and realized she probably hadn't heard him. He lightly tapped her shoulder, she didn't jump or anything like most would when they thought they were alone. She simply removed the headphones and looked up, closing the book with her book mark on the page she was reading.

"Hey you enjoy your nap?" Angie asked.

"Uh yeah... How can you read and listen to music at the same time?" Jake asked. It was a one or the other choice for him.

"It's just a skill I've developed. Just wait until I start _singing along_ and reading. It drives my dad crazy. What's going on?" Angie asked.

"Nothing really, are you hungry? We're gonna order take out." Jake looked around the room, Angie had made herself comfortable, Jake groaned when he noticed the stereo she had brought along.

"Yum. Put onions on anything and I'll eat it." Angie said as she sat up and put her book on the desk and stretched.

"Alright then, uh... I'm sorry I just kinda came in... I knocked you must not have heard..." Jake babbled an apology.

"Oh the door was closed? I must have forgot to open it after I took the shower. I hardly ever shut my door, it's a habit. Just tell me if I'm being too loud, then I'll close it." Angie said as she stretched her arms behind her back and then added "Do you wanna watch that movie while were waiting for the food or after we get it?"

"Oh uh whatever." Jake said, he wasn't looking forward to watching the movie. He had hated horror movies ever since he was a kid. He couldn't help it, whenever he was in the dark after seeing them he couldn't help but fall into the paranoia that the killer or monster or vampire was waiting in the shadows to come in and choke him to death. He shuttered and sat down on Angie's bed. It felt abnormally soft and smelled nicely. He had to ask, "Did you wash the comforter?"

"Yeah, I did some of my laundry, and I threw in the comforter, sheets, and the pillow case... No offense but they smelled a little weird dude." Angie smiled. Jake returned the smile.

"None taken. This is salvage, everything smells weird." Jake said.

"Yeah I noticed. I'll make this place liveable by the end of the month." Angie said and punched him playfully in the arm. Jake grinned and looked down. The rug looked clean too, there were horizontal lines, most likely from vacuuming. He looked over, the oak desk was shiny too, most likely from wood polish. Where was Angie getting these cleaning supplies from? Did they even have a vacuum? And he was also sure they had ran out of laundry detergent weeks ago. Jake sighed. It really _was_ going to be different living with a she-cat.

"Good luck with that." Jake smirked.

"Okay, well, I'm going to ask Chance if he wants to watch the movie before or after the food. Indecisiveness must run through our family." Angie said, with that she skipped out of the room gracefully. Jake stood up and followed. He sat down on the couch. The news was flashing. There was a bank robbery... hostages... the Enforcers were handling it. _Sure._ He quickly just turned it off. Remove the temptation, he thought bitterly. Angie bounded into the room and sat next to her uncle, she put her feet on the coffee table and crossed her ankles.

"Why are we staring at a blank TV?" Angie asked.

"Here," Jake passed her the remote. Angie took it, and the news came back on. Anne Gore was going into the specifics of the situation, 3 cats had gone in and there were 12 hosteges inside. Jake had to bite down hard when she asked about the Swat Kats absence. He prayed for the love of God Angie would just change the channel. Angie shook her head and as if she heard his thoughts began to surf through the channels.

"I hate the news, nothing but crimes and natural disasters, sometimes the Swat Kats, but all in all, its just depressing to watch." Angie placed her elbows on the arm rest and balled her paw into a fist as she pressed her head against it. Eventually she settled on a ScaredyKat cartoon. Chance's favorite. It would only be a matter of time before he came running in, most likely after he heard the theme song. Jake took this time to order the food. He grimaced at the total, no wonder they hardly ever ordered take out. Chance came out about 10 minutes later, appalled at the fact Jake didn't come get him knowing that ScaredyKat cartoons were on. Jake couldn't take much more of sitting in silence he stood up and left the room, mumbling something about going to wait for the food outside. Chance and Angie didn't make much of it as they stayed and watched TV. Jake opened up the hangar, the alarm was blaring, if the door wasn't so thick this could have posed a major problem. Jake was surprised, he had been subconsciencly telling himself the Enforcers could handle the situation. He quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"Hello?! Finally! Razor, I've been trying to contact you guys for the past 20 minutes. The bank situation is out of control, the Enforcers won't..." Callie started to ramble the situation.

"Miss. Briggs... for the next month or so... our service is going to be... limited." Jake said, the words were like a knife in his chest. He was struggling with them.

"Limited? Limited how?" Callie asked. Jake sighed.

"Limited to incredibly serious situations, the kind that involve Dark Kat, or anyone to that extent of danger." Jake said.

"Why?" Callie breathed.

"I know that it may not seem like it some times... but even the Swat Kats can have their personal problems." Jake sighed.

"I'm sorry. Is it serious?" Callie asked. Jake was surprised, Callie was talking to him as if he wasn't a Swat Kat, like he was just another friend with a problem. Chance would get a kick out of this, Jake could tell he was begining to think Callie really was all work and no play.

"No... but Miss. Briggs, it's of great importance no one finds this out. If any enemies we're to discover the Swat Kats be in the sky at any given time..." Jake started.

"Complete anarchy." Callie finished, she sighed, "Okay Razor, what ever issues you have. Please try to work through them quickly.This city depends on the Swat Kats just as much as they depend on the Enforcers."

"Don't remind me. Goodbye Miss. Briggs." Jake said gloomily, he hung up before she had a chance to say goodbye. The Swat Kats never turned down a call from Callie Briggs before. He felt a pang of resentment towards Angie, why wouldn't she just spend the month with her mother like rest of her siblings? But he knew it was his own fault. He could have told Matt no when he asked. But he just couldn't say no to his big brother. Matt had gone out of his way to protect his kitten brother back in the day. When he was younger he had been very annoyed by it. But as he got older he appreciated it more. Matt had looked out for him in return Jake looked after Matt's kids. Angie and his three nephews, Hyde, Aidan, and Jasper. From what Jake could tell Angie and Aidan both didn't get along with their mother. Matt told him that it was unnecassary to take Aidan, but the reason Angie needed another place to stay was because Matt was afraid the way things were turning between her and her mother an actual fist fight would break out. Jake sighed and locked down the hangar and headed back to the living room. The food hadn't arrived yet, so this time he really did go outside and wait for the delivery boy. Pretty soon Angie came through the door and sat down on the steps with her uncle.

"You seem bummed." Angie commented. Jake sighed, how did she always know?

"I'm alright. How are you getting settled?" Jake asked.

"Great. Do you want to go into the city tomorrow? We can buy some food and cleaning supplies." Angie smiled, she was trying to cheer him up.

"Sure we can." Jake said.

"Okay. Then I'll make you guys a real dinner." Angie patted his back.

"You cook?" Jake chuckled in amusement.

"Yes. I live with 4 dudes, they can't turn on the stove without lighting themselves on fire. If it weren't for me they'd live off Hot pockets and potato chips." Angie explained. Jake chuckled again at the image of Matt trying to cook.

"You should go back inside. It's cold out here." he pointed out Angie's black shorts.

"I'm fine." Angie nodded.

"It wasn't really a question." Jake informed her.

"Okay." Angie gave in, she patted his shoulder and stood up, and headed bak inside. Jake smiled. It only took a few more minutes before the food arrived. He took the food inside and mentally prepared himself for the horror movie he knew he was about to be roped into watching.


	3. This Is For Real

**"I had some nightmares, clawing at my skin and bones. I nearly did explode. You smoked the demons, gave me back my feelings, now I am good to go." This Is For Real by Motion City Soundtrack.**

* * *

It was now 3 in the morning. Jake had been in bed for 2 1/2 hours, he couldn't get the movie out of his head. Just the images replayed in his head over and over. Jake couldn't take it anymore. He stood to his feet and pulled on a T-Shirt he walked out of his room, and moved down to the kitchen. Some milk would calm his nerves. As he came in through the door frame he was surprised to see the light already on. Angie was sitting in the kitchen chair, her face was flat against the table her arms guarded around her head. She was fast asleep. Jake folded his arms, he knew that he had seen Angie go to bed around midnight. Maybe the movie had bothered her too, but either way she couldn't sleep down here. He lightly tapped her shoulder and like before she didn't startle, she just slowly lifted her head and groaned.

"Hey sleepy. What are you doing down here?" Jake asked as he moved his hand in a circular motion on her back.

"I just had a nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep. So I came down here." Angie rubbed her eyes.

"From the movie?" Jake had to ask.

"No... it's a reoccuring nightmare." Angie rubbed the back of her neck. Just then Jake noticed how flushed she looked.

"Are you embarrassed?" Jake asked.

"It's nothing to worry about." Angie said, "Don't tell my dad."

"Why? You haven't told him?" Jake said with genuine confusion.

"No, I haven't told him. There's no need to get us both worried." Angie said as she stood up out of the chair and got a can of milk before Jake could. He couldn't help himself.

"What's it about?" Jake asked.

"Dude, why are you up?" Angie asked as she leaned back against the counter, she pulled back when she placed her hand in something wet.

"I'm just having some trouble sleeping." Jake stated simply, hoping she wouldn't guess. But she did.

"The movie freaked you out huh?" Angie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell Chance, he makes fun of me enough." Jake smiled.

"I won't." Angie giggled then she added, "It's just a movie, nothing to be afraid of."

"Well you just had a bad dream, not much to be afraid of either." Jake countered.

"Who said I'm afraid of my nightmare?"

"If you're not afraid then why are you still awake?"

"I can't fall back asleep once I wake up, what's your excuse?"

"I don't have one."

"Then I win."

"What excactly do you win?" Jake asked.

"I honestly do not know." Angie grinned, she kissed his cheek as she walked out, "Night uncle Jake. Don't let the ghostys keep you up." Jake half smiled. Why did that girl always put up a tough front? She's worse than Chance, Jake decided. He took the can of milk and headed back to his room. His nerves had been calmed some what.

* * *

Angie had woken up early for her internal clock, it was 7:30. She usually slept in until at least 10:00, but this place was too bright, the curtains weren't thick enough. She also had woken up at least 3 times during the middle of the night it was like her body didn't want her to adjust to the foreign bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, she swung her feet over and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and managed to shove her wild hair into a ponytail. She headed for the kitchen next, her bare feet were cold against the hard floors. Chance was already awake, he was sitting at the head of the table eating left overs reading a newspaper. Jake must have slept in, the poor cat.

"Morning Chance." Angie smiled and sat down in one seat.

"Morning, how was your first night?" Chance asked.

"Great, I slept like a rock." Angie lied.

"That's good, there are some left overs from last night, there's not much food beside that though, we'll go to the store later." Chance said apologetically.

"If you and Jake need to work, I'll run to the store." Angie offered. Chance shrugged.

"Jake might want to go. I'll ask when he wakes up." Chance said. Angie nodded in agreement. She looked over to the picture frame that had caught her eye before, the broken one of Chance and Jake eagerly smiling on their first day of the Enforcers. She rubbed away some grime.

"I never pictured you two for the nostalgic type." Angie said. Chance grinned.

"I'm not. I'm the reason the frame is broken, the day after we were fired, I threw it across the room. Jake always tells me what a temper I have." Chance said.

"That sounds more like the Chance Furlong I've come to know." Angie smirked.

"Yeah that's me... you know what? Who needs Jake? Let's go get some groceries, we'll probably be back before he wakes up anyway." Chance said as he stood up, he grabbed the keys off the counter.

"Okay." Angie agreed, she went to go find her shoes.

* * *

"How about salmon tonight?" Angie asked. Chance looked at her as if she was speaking another language.

"Can you stay forever?" Chance said in amazement. Angie laughed a little.

"Sorry, my dad's just as clueless as you guys behind a stove, and he gave me life, so I guess that gives him first dibs." Angie smirked.

"Too bad. I could get used to being cooked for." Chance sighed, he looked over from the tuna and saw Callie Briggs. Wow, was the only the thought that could come to Chance's mind. She was comparing the prices of milk. Chance oggled her, she looked so beautiful even while doing such a simple task.

"Do you think a tuna sandwich will be good for lunch?" Angie asked as she picked up a couple of cans and added them to the cart, when she got no answer she looked back up, "Chance?" Angie called, she could see Chance with a huge dopey smile plastered on his face. He looked as if he was in some type of trance, then Angie say the mayor's assistant was the probable cause of this gaze. Angie grinned.

"Oh la la, Chance thinks about she-cats." Angie teased. Chance snapped out of it, he looked over at Angie's annoying face, he sighed.

"Not about that one." Chance said gloomily, he knew as a SWAT KAT he may have a shot with Callie, but as an ex Enforcer junk yard loser, she was way out of his league. Angie frowned and crossed her arms.

"Chance Furlong, you could get any girl you want." Angie said sensing his self doubt, Chance faked a smile and nodded, he went back to picking out his favorite brand of tuna. Angie scoffed. "Watch and learn dude."

Angie walked down so she was a few feet away from Callie, she picked out a giant 24 pack case of canned milk, and struggled to pick it up. Chance looked at her dumbfounded, what was she doing? Her arms almost folded under the weight, Callie looked over at her in concern. Chance understood. He quickly leapt forward and helped Angie balance herself. He lifted the giant case out of her arms and placed it into the cart.

"Thanks mister." Angie thanked loudly and wheeled the cart down the aisle. Callie smiled at Chance, he returned it as he moved next to her pretending to browse through the milk as well. Callie broke the ice.

"That was nice of you, you know to help that girl. I guess chivalry isn't completely dead." Callie said.

"Oh, well don't fool yourself, it pretty much is. I was just raised old fashioned." Chance explained.

"Have I met you before? Your voice is awfully familiar." Callie noted. Chance gulped nervously.

"I don't think so, my name's Chance Furlong." Chance held out his hand, Callie shook it.

"Oh yeah, I know you, you used to be on the Enforcers. I'm..." Callie started to introduce herself.

"Callie Briggs." Chance finished for her. She smiled.

"Am I that famous?" Callie said amused. Chance grinned.

"The mayors assistant is pretty well known." Chance said.

"I guess so, well I'll see you around Chance." Callie waved, as she put the milk carton in her basket.

"You definately will, Miss. Briggs." Chance stated. Callie walked off, and a happy warm feeling filled him. Callie Briggs, had taken time out of her day to stop and chat with Chance, not T-Bone, Chance. King of the junk yard. Angie wheeled the cart back into sight. She took the 24 pack of milk out of the cart with one hand and put it back on the shelf, "Man, Angie. I owe you one."

"You want to make it up to me? Get Jake a girl." Angie said as she moved the cart through another aisle, picking up a small box of popcorn as she did. Chance was sort of surprised by her request.

"Why?" Chance asked confused.

"Dude, I can not remember the last time he brought a girl home to meet the family. My dad's starting to think he'll never settle down. Besides, he needs a she-cat in his life who isn't his niece." Angie explained.

"He's still young," Chance stated.

"That's true, I mean my parents both got married at 17, and their marriage had a disaster ending. But still your lovely home could definately use a feminine touch." Angie smiled.

"Ohhhh, Angie thinks about girl stuff?" Chance teased her, getting her back from her previous remark. Angie laughed.

"Did you get Callie's number?" Angie smiled as they entered the checkout lane.

"I already have it." Chance smiled, well at least T-Bone has it.

* * *

Jake woke up, there was a familiar scent in the air. Bacon, he recognized. When did they get bacon? He sat up, his neck and back hurt, he had slept terribly. He looked over at the alarm clock. 9:08, the red numbers shined. Jake stood up and walked out of his room. The kitchen was bustling, Chance was reading the newspaper again his feet on a chair directly across from him. Angie was standing at the stove, frying up a pan of bacon. There were some pancakes on the table. Jake eagerly took one realizing how hungry he was.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Angie greeted as she slapped down some bacon on his plate. Jake looked around at the food in confusion.

"Where did you get this food from?" Jake asked.

"Chance and I woke up early, so we headed down to the store to pick up some food." Angie explained.

"Oh... okay." Jake said, he was still half asleep as it was. Chance looked over at him, he handed him the front page of the newspaper grimly. The headline read: **Enforcers handle Bank Job disasteriously, Two hostages in critical condition.** Jake flipped it over unable to look at the story, just in case that question was asked. Where were the SWAT KATS? Jake was begining to think that it was less likely the Enforcers could handle a month by themselves.

"Alright so while you two hit the salvage, I'll straighten up a bit." Angie smiled enthusiastically. Jake put down a fork.

"Ang, you don't have to clean..." Jake tried, but there was no use.

"If I'm going to live here, the least I can do is pitch in. Besides, I do most of the housework back home, I don't mind cleaning." Angie insisted. She sat down in between Jake and Chance and began eating the breakfast she had prepared.


	4. Everything Is Alright

**"I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous, like cleaning the oven or checking my tires or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling. Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!" Everything is Alright, by Motion City Soundtrack.**

**Okay, so I did not know that Callie knew Chance and Jake as mechanics, like I said: Haven't seen the show in like 10 years so bear with me here. Thanks Shadewatcher, and my bad. **

**Alright this is kind of important, a breif explination of the OC's that make up Jake and Angie's family that are mentioned in this chapter:  
Liz:** Angie's mother.  
**Carmine**: Angie's step-father.  
**Hyde:** Angie's older brother, 17, Jake's nephew.  
**Aidan:** Angie's younger brother around 15, Jake's nephew.  
**Jasper:** Angie's younger brother, around 10, Jake's nephew.  
**Joey and Delilah:** Angie's half brother and sister, 3 months old.

* * *

"How do the Enforcers handle anything without us? You know this whole situation makes me remember why we started the SWAT KATS," Jake rambled, Chance just nodded in agreement. Jake had sounded like this all day, he was obsessing, Chance couldn't wait to get in and see Angie, that meant Jake would have to drop the subject. Chance just finished changing the tire of the blue car they had been working on for the past half an hour. Chance felt bad he was begining to see what Angie meant about getting a Jake a girlfriend. His entire life had been consumed by SWAT KATS and the salvage.

"I mean come on, was it this bad when we were in the Enforcers? It seems like Feral is totaly incompetent these days." Jake sighed. He handed Chance the wrench he asked for. Chance was begining to just tune him out. Chance had no problem with bashing the Enforcers but at this point it was just annoying. When he came back out from underneath the car he noticed how dark it was.

"What time do you got buddy?" Chance asked. Jake shut up for a moment as he checked his watch.

"8:23." Jake stated. Chance swung a rag over his shoulder. They had been working since 11:00. Angie had come out with some water for them at one point, but other than that, the giant breakfast had kept them full until about now.

"Let's head in." Chance suggested. Jake didn't argue as he closed up the tool box. They were walking in silence for a few moments then Jake scoffed.

"I mean seriously 2 hostages? What was Feral thinking?" Jake started up again.

"Jake, I mean this in the best way, shut up." Chance said as he patted him on the back.

"Oh come on Chance, you're not mad at the Enforcers at all?" Jake asked as they got closer to the door.

"I'm always mad at the Enforcers, it's just annoying when you do it." Chance admitted, he turned the knob and opened it up. But when the door opened he almost closed it again. This had to be the wrong house, it couldn't be their little dumpy apartment. He looked around the carpet had been cleaned, there used to be hundreds of oil stains littering it, they had mostly faded. The counters had been cleaned as well, they were an off white color, Chance was almost positive the counters had been brown ever since they moved in. She had even managed to fix a few cracks that were in the wall. On top of it all, the whole house smelled delicious. Chance half expected Angie to appear wearing a pearl necklace and a bright colored sundress with heels, not one hair out of place, like something out of a 50's sitcom. Angie did come out, she was hardly that image though. Her dark curly hair was thrown back in a messy bun, her face was sweaty and she had on a huge grey shirt and black shorts.

"Hey you two, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Angie nodded, as she walked into the kitchen and took the salmon out of the oven. She left it out to cool, and walked past Jake and Chance who both were still in awe of how clean the house was. Jake looked over at Chance as soon as she was out of eyeshot.

"How did she manage to clean the entire house in the span of one day?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Maybe she's a metalikat in disguise." Chance suggested.

"I think that may be more believable. I'm gonna go wash up before we eat." Jake said.

* * *

Jake re-entered the kitchen with his fur wet about 10 minutes later, he went at sat down to the left of Chance, who was piling biscuits and rice onto his plate. Angie was still messing around with the salmon, she was on the phone so she was using her shoulder to press it against her ear while using her two free hands to put some more spices on the salmon. But from what Jake was hearing it sounded like she was arguing with the person on the other line.

"It's not rocket scientist! Just lift his legs up and slide it underneath him! Are you brain dead kid?" Angie argued the sound of frustration in her voice. Jake gave her a questionable look, but she had her back to him since she was facing the stove. Jake looked over at Chance who just shrugged as he heaped some mashed potatoes on his dish. After a long pause, Angie started talking again, "Why isn't Hyde or Aidan helping you? Put Hyde on the phone." There was another long pause as she moved he salmon from the stove to the table. After she set it down she used her left hand to hold the phone to her ear. "Hyde, what is wrong with you? Jazzy's only 10, he doesn't know how to change a diaper! Now change Joey or I'll kick your tail next time I see you!" Angie hung up and slammed the phone down on the table.

"What was that about?" Jake asked, as she served him some salmon.

"The boys are kitten-sitting for Liz, and Jasper doesn't know how to change a diaper." Angie explained.

"Your mom put your brothers in charge of an infant kitten's life?" Jake asked in a shocked tone.

"I know! I swear, I'm surrounded by idiots." Angie scoffed.

"Well, you only get one mother." Jake said.

"I think my dad's feminine enough to be my second mom." Angie smiled.

"Angela, this looks... amazing, and the house looks... amazing, you didn't have to..." Jake started.

"Let me earn my keep in peace, please?" Angie smirked as she filled her plate with some salad and potatoes.

"Yeah Jake, let her earn her keep." Chance said his mouthful. Angie giggled.

"Why don't you get out of the house tomorrow? You deserve a break." Jake offered, hoping she'd take it so him and Chance could get some patrolling in.

"My dad, said I'm not allowed to drive while I'm here... pansy." she muttered.

"Just between us." Jake promised. Angie raised an eyebrow.

"You trying to get rid of me, Jake?" Angie asked.

"Of course not, you know we love having you around, the house has never looked better and the dinner's fantastic, but your a teenager and I don't want to keep you cooped up in the house all day. And when you do get out, I know you probably don't want to be hanging out with your uncle. So, take the truck, make some friends, have a good time." Jake smiled.

"Well... when you put it like that. I did wanna check out the city..." Angie said thoughtfully.

"Great, when are you planning to go?" Jake asked, Angie's fork clattered with her plate, her eyes narrowed suspicious.

"Okay, why are you so anxious to get me out of the house? What's going on?" Angie asked.

"I'm not! Honest..." Jake lied lifting up a hand in defense.

"Sure your not. Come on, I'm gonna be living here for like a month. I don't mind being kicked out of the house every now and then, but just tell me why..." Angie pleaded. Jake sighed and opened his mouth, but Chance cut him off.

"He's got a date." Chance interupted. Jake turned to him giving him a confused look for this statement. But Chance just smirked.

"A date?" Angie questioned.

"Yeah, I hooked him up with a friend of mine. Thought I'd pay back your favor." Chance smiled. Jake looked even more confused.

"Wow, you work fast." Angie said.

"He sure does." Jake said through his teeth.

"Ouch!" Angie shrieked, the knife crashed on her plate, and blood was clearly visible on the light brown fur that covered her palm, "Stupid knife."

"Are you alright?" Jake asked leaning over the table to survey her wound. Angie nodded.

"I'm fine, I just need to go get a bandage before it get's infected." Angie quickly rushed off to the bathroom. Jake turned to Chance as soon as she was out of earshot and smacked his shoulder.

"What was that about? I don't have a date!" Jake said.

"I know, but you didn't look like you were coming up with any good fibs, and besides, the look on your face was priceless." Chance laughed.

"Why did you have to pick _my_ love life? In front of my niece no less." Jake asked.

"Oh just relax, I had already promised Angie I'd try to get you a girl." Chance rolled his eyes.

"Why on earth would you promise her something like that?" Jake looked at him strangely.

"Because she worry's about you, I think she wants an aunt, and maybe a little cousin." Chance smirked. Jake frowned and then Chance added, "Why are you trying to get her out of the house anyway?"

"Because, I wanted to patrol a little bit, just remind the city we're still here." Jake said, Chance rolled his eyes again.

"We've been gone a day. Not all the villains are going to the think we disappeared off the map." Chance said.

"But still, we should at least make sure there's no trouble stirring." Jake insisted. Chance went to argue but Angie came back through the door and he dropped the conversation.

"Hello again." Angie sat back down at the table and picked at the rice.

"Hello... are you sure your okay?" Jake asked. It was now Angie's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'm not a kitten, it was just a little cut, don't worry about it." Angie said, "So Jake, you didn't mention it, who's the lucky girl?"

"Oh, it's a blind date." Chance answered for him. Jake's eyebrow was raised and he went to pick at the little food left on his plate as well.

"Blind indeed." Jake took a bite.


	5. Together We'll Ring In The New Year

"**These humans all suck, I'd rather be home feeling violent and lonely." Together We'll Ring in the New Year by Motion City Soundtrack**

* * *

Angie yawned as she stepped into the living room around 10:00 in the morning. Jake had been up since 7 waiting for her to leave, he jumped to his feet as soon as she entered.

"You're up!" he exclaimed excitedly. Angie nodded, and slumped down on the couch where he had been sitting, his face dropped a little at her lack of movement. She picked up the remote and turned on the television set.

"When are you going into the city?"

"I don't know," Angie shrugged, as she began to flip through the channels.

"Well, do you think soon... or later?" Jake asked. Angie sighed at his refusal to drop the subject.

"When is your date?" Angie asked. Jake flinched at the word "date" it felt so strange lying to his niece about it.

"Oh... uh... I'm not sure... later I guess..." Jake stammered wishing Chance had given him more to go on.

"Are you going to eat lunch or dinner with her?" Angie asked.

"Lunch." Jake said, the sooner he got in the Turbo Kat the better.

"Then I'll get ready now and leave in about an hour, I'll go drop off the movie, grab a bite while I'm out, and look around the city. Anything you guys need while I'm there?" Angie asked in the middle of a yawn.

"No." Jake responded.

"Hmm... okay. What time do you think your date will be over?" Angie asked.

"Probably 5 or so." Jake said.

"Alright, I'll aim to be home for around 6, and while we're on the subject, what's my curphew?" Angie asked.

"Oh... uh... I don't know. What curphew did Matt give you?" Jake asked.

"11:30." Angie said.

"Well that sounds good I guess, just try and be careful around the city past 9, that's when the freaks come out." Jake smiled.

"Of course Jake," Angie returned the smile as she got to her feet and skipped out of the room, yawning once again. After her third yawn, Jake remembered something.

"Ang! Angie wait a second!" Jake called. Angie stopped and stepped back into the door frame.

"Yeah?"

"Um... how's that nightmare of yours? Are you sleeping alright? I'm only asking cause you're yawning a lot." Jake noticed. Angie chuckled.

"Stop your paranoid babbling, everyone yawns in the morning." Angie grinned.

"Talk to me, I'm your uncle." Jake requested. Angie sighed.

"It's nothing, you're making this into a bigger deal than it has to be." Angie insisted.

"Come on, please?" Jake asked. Angie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe later. I gotta go get ready." Angie patted his back, and kissed the top of his head, and then added, "Stop worrying about me."

* * *

Razor breathed a sigh of relief as he sat back in the leather cushioned seat of the Turbo Kat, his uniform felt like velvet against his fur, he gripped the missile controls, and smiled. After nearly 36 hours away, he was home. The sky was clear and bright, as T-Bone flew beneath an underpass.

"Man, this is not a good day for patrolling, everything's clear." T-Bone complained as he sat back anxiously.

"I'm just happy to be up in the sky." Razor grinned at his impatience.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Feels like it's been forever." T-Bone agreed as he increased the speed, then sighed as he pulled back slightly, "How will we deal with a month out of the sky?"

"I don't know T-Bone. The weekend might be easier, we'll just have to see how today goes, maybe she'll make friends." Razor said.

"With her cooking skills? She could make friends with the entire homeless community for sure." T-Bone stated. Razor grinned.

"Get some more altitude, I wanna try out the replacement Octopus missiles." Razor requested.

"You got it buddy," T-Bone pulled the controls up.

* * *

Angie stopped the big truck on the side of the road, then groaned as she felt every crevasse of the seat. She had forgotten the movie she was meant to return. She sighed loudly as she looked at the clock on the truck, 12:15. She could go back, maybe Jake's date wasn't punctual, then again maybe she would be interrupted them. Then decided she would go in through the garage and sneak into the living room that way. She turned around the truck and made it back to the house in 20 minutes. But as she pulled into the driveway and saw all the lights off and the garage closed. She grabbed the spare key Jake had given her, from her back pocket and opened the door.

"Hello?" she called, there was no response in the empty house, "Is anybody here?" No answer. Angie's eyes narrowed suspiciously, maybe he had gone out to lunch. But if he had gone out, then why was it necessary for her to leave the house? The movie was on the counter where she had forgotten it. She grabbed it and skipped out of the house. She opened the truck door and threw the movie on to the passenger seat, and jumped in. She'd have to confront Jake about this later, because she wanted to stick to her schedule. She pulled out and was back on the road again. Only 40 minutes had passed before she reached her first destination. She walked into the video store, pleased to see the same cat working behind the counter.

"Hello Casey." Angie greeted. The tan cat looked up and smiled at Angie.

"Hey, Angie... right?" Casey smirked.

"Correct, and I believe I have something of yours." Angie smiled.

"Yes, you do." he said, Angie slid Rosemarie's Kitten across the counter, and he grinned "Great, now I'll be able to sleep at night, knowing that this movie has returned here safely."

"You must lose a lot of sleep worrying about all these poor defenseless movies." Angie laughed. Casey sighed dramatically.

"Small price to pay in this business." Casey grinned.

"Well I require some assistance; I'm looking for a really good horror movie that'll scare my uncle, could you be of any help?" Angie asked.

"Of course not, this is MegaKat Video, we don't "help" here." Casey scoffed sarcastically.

"Darn." Angie snapped her fingers in defeat. Casey sighed dramatically again.

"I suppose I could always make an exception for a pretty she-cat like yourself." Casey said.

"Who says chivalry is dead?" Angie chuckled, as he hopped over the counter. As he stood next to her, she couldn't help but notice that he must have been a half a foot taller than her. Angie twirled a piece of hair and began to walk with him.

"So Angie, you aren't from around here are you?" Casey requested.

"Caught me, I'm from the suburbs." Angie smirked.

"You look like you're from the suburbs." Casey noticed then added, "So what are you doing in the city?"

"My dad's a doctor, and he's in another country right now helping the less fortunate. I'm staying with my uncle Jake and his buddy down in the salvage." Angie smirked.

"Oh yeah, I know those guys, the Ex-Enforcers." Casey said. Angie sighed.

"Yeah, that's them. What about you Casey? Are you anything special?" Angie asked. Casey smiled.

"Not really, I'm just the same as any other guy in this city... How about Hair Raiser? That one was scary." Casey suggested.

"Yeah, I almost got that the other day; I haven't seen the second one yet." Angie said.

"Well, sounds like we have a winner." he handed the box, as they headed back to the counter. Casey rang up the movie, and when Angie reached to pull the four dollars out of her pocket, he quickly stopped her, "It's on me."

"How generous." Angie smiled and put her wallet away.

"You can make it up to me if you want," Casey smiled back, "What are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing. Being a complete stranger in the city has made me accustomed to indoor living." Angie put an elbow on the counter and rested her head.

"Well, if you feel up to some outdoor living, I know a great hiking trail." Casey informed her.

"Okay, sounds like a fun time... I'll ask my uncle." Angie said.

"Here," Casey wrote down his number on her receipt and handed it to her. "Give me a call, and if you're uncle says no, we could always do something else, we seem to have the movies in common."

"He won't say no, he spent all day yesterday trying to convince me to get out of the house. He'll be thrilled. Well he'd be more thrilled if it wasn't a guy, but oh well, he'll settle."

"And are you settling? Making plans to escape your indoor living with the first video store clerk you see?" Casey asked.

"Not really, there was a cute gas station worker, but he made me pay. So you win." Angie teased, "Besides, you're the one who's settling, for the suburban she-cat."

"You're quite different from the girls in the city, maybe I'm looking for a change." Casey said.

"Tailson! Stop socializing and get back to work!" a light furred cat with glasses snapped. Angie laughed.

"Yeah, get back to work _Tailson_, I'll call you when you're off duty." Angie smiled.

"You'll have to wait a while _Angela_, I have the night shift, until 2." Casey said.

"Who would rent a movie at 2 in the morning?" Angie asked.

"You'd be surprised. There are a lot of freaks in this city, like you."

"Whatever... "Angie grinned, and headed for the door, "Call you tomorrow."

* * *

"Razor! We got company!" T-Bone announced. Razor felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest in excitement.

"Who is it?" Razor asked.

"It's Dark Kat, coming in on our six." T-Bone informed him.

"He picked a good time the octopus missiles are working phenomenally." Razor told him. The dark flying craft came close enough and Razor launched a missile, it grazed the left wing of Dark Kat's jet. In response, Dark Kat launched a missile that hit the middle of their right wing. Jake went to go fire another missile, but a spark of electricity coursed through him when he touched his controls.

"Ah!" Razor yelled, holding his singed paw. All of a sudden 3 buttons randomly started lighting up. The missiles started firing off, Razor hadn't touched a thing.

"What are you doing Sure Shot?" T-Bone yelled.

"It's not me! There's something wrong with the..." Razor was cut off mid sentence and the TurboKat began to plummet down towards the bay, "T-Bone! Bring us back up!"

"There's something wrong with the controls!" T-Bone finished Razor's previous statement.

"Do something!" Razor shouted. T-Bone pressed an over ride button, and that seemed to do the trick. The Turbokat steadied in the air, when they both looked up, Dark Kat's jet was out of sight. T-Bone yelled out and smacked his fist against the control panel.

"How does he keep doing that?!" T-Bone growled.

"I don't know, but he managed to hack into our controls… How'd he manage to get past the security system?" Razor asked out loud. He touched the missile trigger and suffered another electric shock, "Ah!... There are still some bugs apparently."

"We better land before the bugs land for us." T-Bone groaned. Razor sighed in defiance even though he knew his friend was right.

"Yeah, Angie will be home soon anyway." The tan furred cat agreed with a grimace as he noticed his watch read 5:15. The Turbokat made a sharp U-turn, and Razor pinched the bridge of his nose, he was having a serious case of flight withdrawal.

* * *

"Kill me romantically, fill my soul with vomit, then ask me for a piece of gum, bitter and dumb, you're my sugar plum! You're awful... I love you! She moves through..." Angie began to sing along with the song very loudly, when the radio died and cut off mid song. Angie smacked the radio in defiance, "No! You're worse than my dad, you stupid..." The sound of the loud TurboKat zoomed over the top of her truck. Angie swerved as the dust from the road rushed up and obscured the horizon. Dust rushed in through her open car window, and she coughed as she pulled over to the side of the road.

"Whoa... where's the fire, SWAT Kats?" Angie asked the empty sky, between coughs. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed how low they were flying. They could have hurt someone. She shrugged it off and pulled back onto the road, and resumed driving home.

She pulled into the driveway and pulled the keys out of the ignition. She grabbed the stair railing and opened the door. Jake was at the table reading the paper and Chance was seated on the couch, his feet resting on the coffee table.

"Hi guys, I'm back." Angie announced. Chance smiled and waved but put his attention back to the television a micro second later. But Jake was on his feet, ready with a parade of questions as Angie had predicted he would.

"Angie! How did you like the city?" Jake asked quickly.

"The city… it's something all right. It's cool for visiting but I can honestly say I have no clue how you live here Jake." Angie smirked.

"It takes some getting used to," Jake agreed.

"Nice little shops though, I got this interesting book about a dude who has cancer, but it's told from the tumor's point of view, I rented another movie, and I got this really cool looking bracelet for like 2 bucks." Angie held up her wrist to show of the blue beaded trinket around it. Jake nodded his head, and Angie smiled at his false interest.

"That's good. Did you make any friends?" Jake asked. Angie made a slight hesitation.

"Yeah, actually… I was gonna ask you, would you mind if I went hiking on Saturday with a friend I met today?" She leaned against the table. Jake perked up enthusiastically.

"Of course, do you need to borrow the truck or we'll you have a ride?" Jake asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, where are you going hiking?"

"I don't know."

"What time will you be leaving, when will you be home?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you know Angie?" Jake tilted his head. Angie shrugged.

"I know that Casey's shift ends late, so I'll call him tomorrow and we'll sort it out from there. I promise." Angie said, and then added, "Did you guys eat? I'm making dinner." She began to gather the supplies, but Jake had heard the one part of her sentence she hadn't wanted him to hear.

"Casey? You never mentioned it was a guy." He confronted her.

"You never asked," Angie asked, "Is pasta okay?"

"Pasta's fine…" Jake waved his hand, "This isn't a date or anything is it? Are you going to get me in trouble with Matt?"

"Oh please, I'm perfectly trustworthy, he only told me no guys, because he told Hyde and Aidan they can't have girls over." Angie scoffed.

"Who is this Casey kid anyway? Where'd you meet him?" Jake asked suspiciously with folded arms.

"A dark alley outside a rehab center, he was trying to sell me some illegal…" Angie started in a mocking tone.

"I'm serious." He interrupted. Angie rolled her eyes.

"He's the video store clerk you accused me of allegedly "flirting" with." She grinned. Jake kept a stern face, Angie began to boil the water and then decided to turn the conversation around, "Speaking of alleged dates and junk, how was your date?" Jake tensed, but he had been planning on countering questions, he started out as brief and simple as he possibly could.

"It was fine." Jake shrugged. Angie leaned back on the counter.

"What'd you do?" She asked.

"Oh um… we just stayed here, watched some TV, and had some leftover salmon." Jake said.

"Is she a keeper?" Angie asked. Jake's face fell, he hadn't considered her asking him this. A few possibilities entered his mind. If he said yes, then he could use the date excuse to go flying again, but then again Angie may want to meet the imaginary she-cat. If he said no, then he would have to find a new way to get Angie out of the house. Jake bit his lip.

"Yeah, I might see her again." Jake said.

"That's good…" Angie smiled, she grabbed a few plates and began to set the table, she paused for a moment, and decided to ask what was on her mind, "So you guys didn't leave the house at ALL today?"

"No… um you had the truck." Jake lied, he began to get nervous, "Why do you ask?"

"Well… when I left for the city, I realized I forgot the movie, so I turned around and no one was home." She explained.

"Oh well um… before she got here, me and Chance were looking for this car part, and we were pretty far back in the salvage so...you…you must not have seen us." Jake rambled nervously. Angie picked up the tone, she looked at him skeptically.

"You were digging through trash, right before your date?" she asked.

"Yeah, well I took a shower after; I mean she ended up being late." Jake explained.

"Huh… oh, and um I don't think you mentioned her name." Angie realized. He drummed his fingers against the counter.

"I didn't? Oh um… her name is… Sarah." Jake said. Angie nodded her head.

"Right… hold on a second." Angie smiled sheepishly; she walked to the living room to find Chance on the couch still watching television, "Chance, what was the name of Jake's date?"

"Huh?… oh it was…uh… Cindy." Chance thought off the top of his head.

"Cool thanks." Angie said, she returned to the kitchen, "Jake, I have a feeling that you're not being completely honest with me."

"Wha… What do you mean?" Jake stuttered.

"I live with four guys; I can tell when a man is lying. You're stuttering and you're nervous, you're making up things off the top of your head, and you can't get your girls name right." Angie crossed her arms. Jake sighed and looked away from her.

"Okay… you're right. There was no date." Jake said.

"Why would you lie to me?" Angie accused.

"Chance lied first." he mumbled.

"Sure get Chance in trouble, that's very noble of you. That doesn't matter to me, you're my uncle. Jake, you're letting me live in your house and I'm completely appreciative, but I thought we had an open mutual trust between us…"

"We do Ang, it's just sometimes I need some time…" Jake started, Angie pointed her finger at him.

"Don't interrupt me, and I understand that you want some time to yourself. If you need Jake time, just say the word, I will leave. I just don't want you to lie to me okay?" Angie finished.

"Okay… you're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied." Jake apologized and threw an arm around her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't dwell on it, now be a sport and point out where your strainer is." Angie requested. Jake pointed to the top left cupboard; she punched his arm playfully and reached up for it. As she crossed his arms and leaned against the counter something came to his mind.

"Hey, since we've established an open trust, do you feel like sharing your nightmare with me?" Jake asked. Angie let out a deep breath.

"Why are you so curious?" Angie shrugged.

"Why are you so keen on hiding it?" Jake asked. Angie smiled.

"I don't hide. I'm an open person, and it's about Liz." Angie said. Jake's eyebrows lifted.

"Liz?" He repeated. Angie nodded.

"In my dream, Liz kills each of my brothers just because I left them alone with her... and then the police won't do anything, so I try to find the SWAT Kats, but they won't help either…" she started, Jake looked down at the floor, "So I'm forced to try and find her myself and take my own revenge. But she always finds me first and then she attacks me and leaves me for dead. But my dad always finds me, and he takes me to a hospital. And then while I'm in my hospital bed, my mom comes in dressed as a nurse, and I start screaming but no one will listen to me. She'll pull out a needle… and that's usually where I wake up." Angie finished, and then she shook her head, "It's a stupid dream anyway."

"Hey, it's not stupid... anything that upsets you isn't stupid," Jake said as he threw an arm around her. She half heartedly returned his hug. She smiled sheepishly.

"It doesn't upset me, it's not like think Liz would ACTUALLY do something like that. But it's just the thought of losing any of them… it's enough to make me avoid sleeping."

* * *

**Thanks to all you guys who reviewed, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update!**


End file.
